


Maybe This Time

by Stoptheraine



Series: Mark & Mina [2]
Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Exes, F/M, Gugudan - Freeform, Keumi, Markmina, Model, fashiondesigner, ioi - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoptheraine/pseuds/Stoptheraine
Summary: ✧*。In which Mark is a famous designer and Mina is an International Model. Mark has a special runway show during SFW featuring his new clothing line Inspired by his ex , Mina,who was there at the show and chosen as one of the ambassador for the clothing line✧*。





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing in AO3!! I love Mark and Mina so much and their friendship so I made these!! Please support the both of them and their groups as well!! Thank you for reading this!!

3rd Person

"Mina-ssi! Look here!" "Mina-ssi!" 

Bunch of photographers and reporters are calling her name, lights and flashes almost blinding her though she's use to it. 

"Thank You Everyone" Mina flashed her prettiest smile and of course everybody swooned and flashed their cameras again. 

"Mina, come on, you have one more interview before the show starts. " Mina nodded and followed her manager to the reporter.

"Here comes Kang Mina sporting a red coat jacket that totally compliments her nude velvet overall with red heels from the Minasculé collection." The reporter described her outfit as she walks towards the reporter.

"Hi Mina, How are you feeling now that you're back in Seoul after being in The US for 4 years?" Mina smiled. 

Has it been 4 years? She thought in her head. It's been 4 years since her dreams come true. 

4 years since she received the greatest news in her life but damaged the one thing she held dearest. But nevertheless she wouldn't be here if it weren't for the internship at one of America's Prestigious Modelling agency. 

She was one of the few Korean rookie models chosen for the internship and now she's here, one of the most sought after models in her generation. 

She ended her little flashback. "I feel happy being here again, hopefully longer than I intended. Being in America is fun but It's different when you're home. I feel happier."

The reporter nodded and shot another question. "We all know that many companies have been seeking you to be one of their guest for today's show let alone be their ambassador. You have been going show after show, but We've been told that you personally chose Minasculé. What made you choose Minasculé? "

"There are so many brands that blew off my phone and email, and I'm really thankful for all of them, I would gladly go to more but sadly, I have to go to limited shows only. Minasculé... Somehow I've felt a connection with the brand. The style that they have is somewhat like my own. That's why I chose them"

"Last question Mina, The creator of Minasculé, LMK has not shown his face and has been anonymously sharing his creation with everybody, but we wondered have you personally met him?" 

"No, we haven't met nor talk, but I'm hoping we'll get to meet today."

"We all do, Ms. Kang. Well that's all for today thank you Mina, Goodluck for today."

Mina smiled, finally it was over. "Thank you and goodluck as well" 

She left the red carpet and head towards the waiting room. 

"Unnie" Mina called her manager. "Why does LMK had not shown his face yet?" 

Her Manager unnie smiled at her. "Why do you want to know?" Mina blushed. "Nothing, of course I'm endorsing this brand, I want to know. Maybe he isn't a guy after all that we assumed." 

"Oh he is a guy alright." Someone unfamiliar said. Mina looked back to see a guy standing at her waiting room door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm Johnny."

Mina, still in shook, shook his hands. "Are you LMK?" 

The guy Johnny gave out a hearty laugh, making Mina smile uneasily. "No, no, I'm not him. I'm his secretary and Bestfriend. Mr.LMK sent me here to tell his message that he wishes all guest goodluck and that you May now occupy the seats in front of the runway." 

Mina let out a deep sigh. "Omg, I swore I was near fainting. I though you were him. Thank you though, we'll be there." 

"Don't worry, he won't bite, I'm sure you'll be glad to meet him, He is excited to meet you as well. I'll be going now. Bye."

Johnny left and she followed soon after. 

Mina sat in the front row as requested by the creator himself.

"Sit back and relax, as Minasculé takes you into it's wonderful collection through the years!"

The crowd roared with applause. 

Each by each the models came out, different and unique piesces were shown in the show. She had her personal favorites in the collection.

She mentally wrote in her mind her observations and comments about the collection she could converse with the creator if they met.

" Woah! What a beautiful, spectacular, fantastique collection. Let's give a round of applause." Mina was brought back when she heard the mc talked. 

"And now, the moment we have all been waiting for. Let's us all meet, the genius behind Minasculé. Please welcome..."

Mina immediately sat up, she was really excited to meet who the creator is. 

"Please welcome, Mr.Lee Minhyung aka Mr.Mark Lee, aka Mr LMK!! " The music drowned in Mina's ear as her focus were only at the boy- no, the man infront of everybody.

Lee Minhyung. Mark.

That's the name she haven't heard for many years. As she stared at the man infront of thousands, she can't help it, all the memories she tried to bury under, resurfaced with just one look at him.

(Flashback.)

\- "MARK! give it back" Mina ran so fast so she could catch up on Mark, who was currently possessing her purse. "Lee Minhyung I swear-"

Mark laughed at her. "Swear what?" Mina huffed as she stomped her way towards Mark who stopped a few steps away from her.

"I swear you won't get to walk again!" Mark raised his eyebrows. "How?" Mark raised her purse over her head so she can't reach it.

Mina smirked and leaned towards Mark. She leaned so much that only a few inch were left from their faces. Once she caught Mark in her gaze, she snatched her purse away. "You don't want to know." She leaned back and immediately ran away.

Mark just smiled at her retreating. -

Mina smiled, they were classmates for almost all their life. Being Bestfriends includes their daily banter and of course, someone falling in love. 

They started to date through high school until after they graduate.

(Flashback)

\- "Where are you taking me??" Mina was holding Mark's hand so tight as if it was her only lifeline. How can she not though, she was wearing a blindfold and was not aware whether where she is. 

"Just trust me okay? We're almost there. "

Mina felt that they stopped. Her arms dropped meaning Mark isn't holding her anymore.

"Mark?" She called out." Take off your blindfold now bub." Mark ordered her.

She slowly removed the blindfold only to be welcomed with flashing lights and a romantic dinner for two. 

It's was their second anniversary since they dated. This was his surprise.

"Do you like it?" Mark asked. The place with filled fairly lights and as she let her eyes roam each corner she can see pictures of her and Mark through out the years. 

"You made all of these?" She asked." I got a little help." Mark smiled " so did you like it?" 

After doing a look over one more time in the room her eyes settled at Mark's. "I don't like it." Mark eyes and smile fell. Mina was almost bursting with laughter.

She should play with him a bit, revenge for scaring the daylights out of her when he randomly put a blindfold on her head as if kidnapping her. 

"What? Why? I-" panic Rose in Mark's voice. He was sure Mina was going to like it. He shouldn't have listened to Donghyuck's advice.

"Mark, I love it." Mina said as she leaned to gently place a peck on her boyfriend's lips.

Mark was shocked but released a breath of relief. "you had me worried there a bit." 

Maybe he should send Hyuck a pack of his favorite food then. 

" That's revenge." Mark raised his eyebrows again and pulled Mina into his arms. "For what?" 

"For scaring me." Mark just laughed and led her to the table. " You do know I love you right?" Mark said as he looked at her as if she was his whole world. 

She looked at him the same way. " I know, and I love you too." - 

They were a great couple. They supported each other's dream. Became a rock for each other to hold on to through dark times. They were everything they hoped for, but what went wrong? How did they pull apart?

(Flashback)  
\- it was months after they graduated, they are staying together at an apartment hoping to be closer to one another now that they are going to work. 

Mina was working as an amateur model at a small company. Mark was working as a freelancer as of now creating designs such as shirts and other fashion items. They were both struggling but Mark much worse than her. He couldn't get a proper job, he was being rejected at the companies he tried under. 

But with Mina by his side, he was sure he can do fine. 

"Mark, look at this!" Mina ran towards her boyfriend excitedly. "Hmm, what is it bub?"

"Tada!" Mina showed an envelope. "An envelope? Okay whats inside?" Mark asked.

" I got accepted at an American model agency! It says here that I'll be training under then and be one of their front runner models " Mina read excitedly. She turned over her boyfriend.

"Aren't you proud bub?" Mina asked with a frown. Mark shooked out of his thoughts

"Of course, I'm proud bub. This is big! You'll finally reach your dreams!! "

She accepted the internship, but as she felt her dreams getting closer she felt Mark was getting farther from her. 

She knows their relationship is falling apart.

"Mark, can we talk?" She asked almost falling into silence. He didn't even looked at her, which he usually did. 

"Can we talk later? I'm finishing something."  
He said. 

"Mark, please." She pleaded. She don't care if he will find her annoying but she needs this. They need this. 

"Mina, can't you see I'm busy." He spoke in such a loud voice Mina flinched.

"I'm sorry, Mina I am really busy can we talk some other time?" Mark's voiced went back to his sweet and gentle ones but with a hint of sadness. 

She was almost tempted to take his offer. Almost.

"No Mark, This is our problem. Our relationship is falling apart. I'm tired of this. Can't you see what's happening?" 

"Do you think I don't know what's happening? I can feel it too."

"I'm just tired of this Mark. I'm tired of this."

"Do you wanna give up? Do you want to leave me?" 

"Mark I-"

"No Mina, It's okay. I'm tired of this too and frankly I think that we should take a break." 

She was about to open my mouth when he spoke again.

"Mina, I'm tired and I know you are too. I love you but the more that we hold on to each other the more we get hurt. We need time, I need time."

"What-"

"Let's break up Mina. We're too broken right now. Let's fix ourselves first okay?"

He slowly made his way towards her, hands gently caressing her arms probably for the last time. 

"And if the time comes that we find each other again, let's try again shall we? If of course you still want?" He asked, tears brimming his eyes

Mina wiped her tears away and gently sobbed into his arms as she nodded.

He lifts her chin with one hand as the other touching her lips. He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

It lasted for 5 bittersweet seconds. Tears still falling from their eyes. They separate with broken smiles as broken as their hearts.

"Is this really goodbye, can't we really fix this?" Mina slowly said, wishing it weren't real. 

Mark smiled sadly.

But reality is really painful.

So that's where her heart lays still, in front of a broken man with a broken heart laying beside the broken heart of hers.

( End of flashback)

How can two people who are so close to each other, who loved each other deeply, become separated? How did they end up like this. 

That's what she questioned everyday ever since they broke what ever they have left. But she knew that the break up did more good than bad and quite frankly she thanked him for it.

But that doesn't mean that her heart is not feeling all sort of emotions ranging from hurt to nervousness, she may seem composed but her heart is not at ease. And she won't admit to anyone else even herself.

\-----------

The show was over finally. 

She doesn't know how long will she last watching him stand on stage with the biggest smile on his face that she have never seen before.

But unfortunately fate had other plans for her.

"Mina, Mr. Lee is outside, He said he wants to talk to you and have a picture as well."

Her eyes widen. "O-oh yeah, p-please let him in."

Why is she stuttering in the first place? She moved on right? 

(Lie.)

The door finally opens to reveal the subject of her thoughts the whole show. 

He walks towards her and suddenly it felt like forever. Everything was so slow. Or maybe it was just her feeling that.

"Ms. Kang? Ms.Kang are you okay?" She snapped back to reality as she heard his assistant's voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just overwhelmed, yeah that's it."

Mina sneaked a glance at the man infront of her to only find him looking at her with such an overjoyed smile 

"Ms. Kang, it's nice to finally meet you!" Ouch that stings. We're acting strangers are we??

Did he forget what he promised me years ago? Probably. 'and you should too' she thought.

"It's a pleasure of mine Mr.LMK" Mina reached her hands to offer a handshake, mustering up all her courage to do so.

"Please call me Mark, Ms.Kang." She swore her whole body tingled when her hands touched his. 

They made small talk until finally taking the damned picture. She didn't even know how she did it in the first place. 

'he looks fine.'  
'he moved on'

That hurt her to pieces, how can she think that he still loves her up to this day. This is reality not a stupid fairytale. 

She anticipated the end of this torturing conversations but immediately looked at him when he said that he would like to speak to her alone.

'what?' her mind was exploding. But when he asked her to join him in the privacy provided by the balcony, she agreed almost eager.

She doesn't think he noticed but he did, and she also didn't know that that brought him a small smile on his face.

\----------

The balcony was only a few steps away, but why did it feel so far?

Finally they arrived and silence was left. The both of them scared to break it.

Will she bring up or would he??

But she decided to speak up first, curiousity eating her up with all the questions that she had today.

"You cheated, you know?"

No, he certainly wasn't expecting that. 

"What-"

"You said before that if we found each other we could try again. You cheated, you found me first and coaxed me to find you." He chuckled lightly.

"Don't you want to be found?" 

She carefully looked at the eyes of her past lover. Those big brown sad eyes of him.

Did she want to be found?? 

"Are you happy already?? Have you perhaps found happiness with someone?" He looked so gloomy while asking those questions.

But she couldn't speak up. 

"I don't even know what made me think that you'll still love me when I was the one who left you." 

" The nerve of me right? Stupid."

So he thought the same too. Mina was glad he did. 

"Then I must be stupid too no?" She spoke softly, Mark carefully looked at her.

"Because that's what I also thought of." He looked half as hopeful right now.

Maybe she did too??

"Why did you even find me?? Aren't you happy with what you have?" 

She asked, trying to crush her hopes so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Why wouldn't I find you?? All of this....

 

It was for you." 

Mark took both of her hands and placed them on top of his chest where his heart lays.

"I told you, I'll fix myself first. It took longer than it should but when I did, I didn't know what to do to find you."

Mina held her breath.

"I didn't know if you have a boyfriend, I didn't know if you changed or what. But I was determined because I did this for you, and I'm showing it to you even if you love me still or not. All of my achievements are for you. And you don't know how proud I am of yours."

Mark gently wiped her cheeks. She didn't know she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" 

She didn't know what to say so she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. 

All her feeling she thought were kept buried for many years resurfaced that night especially the love she had for him. 

"I still love you Mina." He whispered to her ears while holding her. 

They stayed like that for a while, his statement unanswered. But even as she don't say a thing, her eyes and heart tells a different story and that's enough for him. 

But of course he didn't wait for years to find her for nothing.

"So is this a sign-"

"Shut up, Mr.LMK. before you get cheeky there, you still have 4 years of explaining. And apologies."

Mark let go of her but still kept her from arms length.

"Well I have all the time in the world for you, are you willing to be with me and listen to it?? It's quite long..."

Mina understand the underlying question there.

Is she ready to risk it all again?? She just met him again tonight?? Is she ready??

She looked straight into his eyes, something she hadn't done for a long time, but it feels like they just did it yesterday.

It's like all the 4 years worth of pain gone. 

Is she really trying this again?

"Yes. Yes I am." 

He's always ready for her.  
So is she.

And this time they'll make sure they won't lose again.

 

Cause they been hurt, they scarred, but they mend again and again and heals a lot more with each other.

Because sometimes those who breaks us are those who makes us too.

And the two of them they can only heal for each other, with each other and their love forever 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Its not that great but I tried.


End file.
